Practical Joke
by Manoela Wood
Summary: É aniversário de James e os outros marotos planejam dar um trote nele de presente. Short, bem short mesmo!


**N/A: "Practical Joke" é uma expressão idomática norte-americana para uma brincadeira, no sentido de pregar uma peça, um trote.**

**Depois da fic tensa e triste que postei dois dias atrás, essa é curta, simples e divertida, bolada durante a leitura de chata de "Instituições de direito civil", pq estudar faz a gente surtar, não é mesmo? rs**

**Deixem reviews! **

* * *

****

**_PRACTICAL JOKE_**

Remus e Peter já haviam, silenciosa e sorrateiramente, atravessado a porta do quarto, enquanto Sirius se detivera para pegar algo no malão embaixo da cama de James

Remus e Peter já haviam, silenciosa e sorrateiramente, atravessado a porta do quarto, enquanto Sirius se detivera para pegar algo no malão embaixo da cama de James.

- O que você está fazendo?? – sussurrou Remus.

- Vamos precisar da capa! Eu vou querer estar ao lado dele! Diversão de camarote!! – sussurrou Sirius de volta.

Sirius estava quase alcançando a mala quando um susto o fez recolher instintivamente a mão. James, com um ronco, mudara de posição na cama. Concentrando-se para não rir da cara de babão de James, Sirius conseguiu finalmente puxar a mala, abri-la e retirar a capa de invisibilidade. Então se juntou aos outros fora do quarto, fechando delicadamente a porta.

Sem o sucesso em disfarçar suas más intenções, os três marotos foram surpreendidos por perguntas em um dos corredores.

- O que vocês estão aprontando? – perguntou a monitora.

- Por que você sempre supõe que estamos aprontando alguma coisa?? – perguntou Sirius em retorno.

- Porque sempre estão! – respondeu, e então se dirigiu a Remus – Devo me preocupar?

- Não, Lily, vamos fazer uma brincadeirinha com o James, só isso. É aniversário dele e, bem, estamos preparando um presentinho...

Ela os olhou desconfiada, analisando a situação.

- Bom, não é como se ele não merecesse provar do seu próprio remédio, então acho que não tem problema. – disse ela com um sorriso sarcástico – Precisam de ajuda?

O maxilar de Sirius simplesmente despencou. Então ela não permite brincadeirinhas e azarações, a não ser que o alvo seja James?

- Sim. – respondeu Remus, pensando rapidamente, a ajuda dela viria a calhar – Precisamos que você suma nas próximas horas. Fique no quarto, ou na biblioteca, mas não deixe que James lhe veja.

Ela riu.

- Nada que eu já não faça.

E, ainda rindo, ela continuou seu caminho.

- James tem razão! – disse Sirius – Essa garota é totalmente irritante!

- Isso não importa, vamos pra sala. – concluiu Remus.

A sala que eles haviam escolhido meses atrás se situava no alto de uma das torres do castelo, inutilizada há anos. O caldeirão e os materiais se encontravam num canto, de modo que um bisbilhoteiro, ao abrir a porta, não os notaria à primeira vista.

- Finalmente essa poção está pronta!! – disse Peter.

- É, ela demora mesmo, mas vai valer a pena. – disse Remus, enquanto depositava parte da poção em uma taça, com a ajuda de uma concha. – Sirius?

- Sim, aqui está. - Sirius lhe entregou um frasco com um fio de cabelo ruivo. – Peguei faz tempo! Nunca imaginei que podia ter simplesmente pedido!

Os outros riram. Realmente, nunca haviam imaginado que Lily Evans poderia ter colaborado. Se bem que ela nem sabia do que se tratava, provavelmente ficaria muito irritada se soubesse no que consistia a "brincadeirinha".

- Agora vamos tirar na sorte quem vai tomar a poção. – disse Remus.

Os três levantaram os punhos cerrados e, na contagem de três, Remus e Sirius desceram as mãos, respectivamente como "um", enquanto Peter, mesmo tardiamente, jogou com "zero".

Remus estranhou e olhou de relance para Sirius, que pareceu não perceber nada, então balançou a cabeça negativamente e aceitou o fato.

- Vamos, Peter, beba. – falou Sirius.

- Não. – interrompeu Remus – É melhor se ele trocar de roupa antes...

- Hum... certo... – disse Sirius, parecendo um tanto quanto contrariado, mas jogando uma pilha de roupas no outro. – Você às vezes tem ótimas idéias, como essa, mas à vezes pode ser tão estraga-prazeres!!

- Isso seria falta de respeito! Eu nunca poderia fazer isso com ela! E se James soubesse você estaria morto!

- Tá, tá bom...

Finda a discussão, ambos se voltaram para o terceiro maroto, inerte em suas tarefas. Ainda que muito relutante, ele acabou trocando de roupa. Sirius não foi nem um pouco gentil e gargalhava incessantemente diante de seu amigo vestindo saia. Irritado e humilhado, Peter achou que amenizaria a situação se se transformasse logo, então bebeu a poção rosada. Disse que tinha um gosto doce que lembrava morango com chocolate. Então logo a transformação aconteceu: Lily Evans estava diante deles.

Para a infelicidade de Peter, isto não melhorou sua situação. Sirius continuava a gargalhar em alto volume e Remus acabou por acompanhar o amigo.

- Você é uma garota!! – disse Sirius, apontando para Peter.

- Novidade, vamos logo com isso? – respondeu o outro irritado.

- Espere, vamos ver onde ele está. – disse Remus, já que Sirius estava incapacitado para tal de tanto rir, pegando o mapa do maroto.

Ainda rindo, os outros dois se levantaram e todos deixaram a sala. Sirius jogou a capa por cima de si e de Remus e, invisíveis, eles seguiram Peter. Dirigiam-se para a Torre da Grifinória. Contudo, entraram em uma sala próxima a passagem do retrato da Mulher Gorda e ali ficaram esperando. A qualquer momento James passaria por aquele corredor.

Sirius já começava a ficar impaciente quando Remus finalmente viu o nome do quarto maroto descer do dormitório para a sala comunal.

- Ele está chegando! – disse para os outros.

Lily, ou melhor, Peter, caminhou para o corredor e logo viu James saindo da passagem giratória.

- Olá, James. – disse com a voz mais doce que pôde conseguir, sem soar sarcástico.

- Oi, Evans. – respondeu, ainda que desconfiado com a cordialidade repentina da garota.

Peter enrolava os cabelos ruivos nos dedos enquanto se aproximava dele.

- Fiquei sabendo que hoje é seu aniversário. – disse Peter, na voz feminina de Lily, da maneira mais sedutora possível.

Sirius tentava conter o acesso de riso embaixo da capa de invisibilidade, levando cotoveladas eventuais de Remus, para que não os denunciasse no corredor.

James abriu seu grande sorriso galanteador, rapidamente levando a mão aos cabelos despenteados.

- E você tem um presente pra mim? – perguntou, no mesmo tom sedutor que ela, o que fez com que Sirius levasse a maior cotovelada até agora, proporcional ao riso.

- É claro que eu tenho... – Lily riu, ou melhor, Peter quase não agüentou segurar o riso e fingiu um sorriso.

Ela, ou seja, a aparente figura de Lily Evans aproximou-se ainda mais de James e começou a brincar com a gravata rubro-dourada. Os outros dois também se aproximaram por baixo da capa.

- Meu presente é lhe dizer... – como Peter era um bom ator – que na verdade... – Sirius até parara de rir – eu sempre gostei de você.

Desta vez foi o maxilar de James que despencou, juntamente com o fato de seus olhos se arregalarem intensamente.

- _Sempre?_ – perguntou confuso.

- Sempre. – repetiu Peter na voz doce de Lily – Mas eu nunca quis admitir isso pra mim mesma, então eu acabava me irritando e brigando com você.

Sirius levou a mão à boca, na tentativa de impedir outro riso. James parecia acreditar cegamente, uma vez que abriu novamente seu largo sorriso. Passou uma mão por volta da cintura dela. Por um segundo pareceu que Lily havia ganhado um leve choque, pois pulou ligeiramente ao contato da mão dele. Peter fora surpreendido, mas logo recobrou o controle e James nem chegou a perceber, entretido em pensamentos.

- Mas então por que sempre me deu tantos foras?

- Ora, James, eu já disse. – Peter parecia saber que o outro gostava de ouvir seu nome na voz dela e isso facilitava para encobrir a desconfiança. – É que eu não admitia pra mim mesma.

- Certo, então você sempre foi afim de mim, mas não admitia. De repente, você acorda um dia e resolve vir pra cima de mim toda dengosa e melosa para se declarar. Devo te convidar pra sair ou te pedir em namoro? – perguntou com aquele sorriso galanteador.

- Ah, você escolhe. – disse Peter, numa grande imitação de todas as garotas que chegam 'toda-se-querendo' para James.

James estacou, apenas olhando para ela, dentro daqueles olhos verdes. Um olhar apaixonado, romântico, sonhador.

- Espere um pouco. – sussurrou Sirius, parando de rir – Está saindo alguma coisa errada.

Remus, discordando, balançou a cabeça e se limitou a gesticular pedindo silêncio.

- Já sei! – disse um eufórico James – Vamos agora mesmo para o salão principal gritar para todos que estamos namorando!

Os olhos de Lily se arregalaram num misto de surpresa e desespero. Peter olhou inutilmente para os lados, buscando orientação do invisível, sem saber o que fazer. Sentiu James segurar fortemente seu pulso e a guiá-lo pelo corredor.

- Isso seria pior do que o planejado! – sussurrou Sirius, um tanto quanto divertido.

- Sim, mas a confusão ia ser tamanha que professores descobririam! Até mesmo o diretor! – respondeu Remus – Podemos ser detidos!

- Ora, uma detenção a mais não vai fazer diferença, vai valer a pena!!

Assim eles seguiram o 'casal'. O coração de Peter acelerava a cada passo. O caminho nunca havia parecido tão longo antes. Para os três. Remus preocupado, Sirius ansioso, Peter desesperado.

De repente, James parou em um local vazio e encostou Lily na parede.

- O que está havendo? – perguntou sério.

- Como assim, James? – perguntou Peter, tentando manter a voz de Lily doce.

- Certo, eu vou ser direto. Se você é a Evans, está enfeitiçada ou sob o efeito de uma poção, se não é, quero saber quem é.

Os olhos verdes se esbugalharam novamente. A respiração de Peter ficou presa numa pergunta muda sobre o que deveria fazer.

- Pelo amor de Merlin! – veio a voz de Sirius no ar – Como diabos você descobriu?

Remus retirou a capa de invisibilidade, mostrando a Sirius e a si mesmo.

- Há! Eu sabia que tinha o dedo de vocês nisso! – disse um sorridente James.

- Cara, você conhece _mesmo_ ela. – falou Remus, também boquiaberto.

- Era a piada _perfeita_! E você estragou tudo!! – dizia Sirius para James.

- Desculpe se eu percebi que Evans nunca agiria assim! Eu posso não andar com ela pra cima e pra baixo no castelo, mas eu observo essa garota há anos! Vocês acharam _mesmo_ que eu não iria perceber?

- Então eu tô pagando esse mico todo à toa?? – perguntou um revoltado Peter.

- Sim, está. – responderam os outros três.

- Bom, podemos tornar isso útil – começou a sugerir Sirius – podemos ir todos para o quarto e Peter faz uma dança striper pra nós.

Remus riu com a insistência do outro, enquanto Peter arregalou os olhos desesperado e James apenas estreitou os olhos para Sirius, claramente irritado.

- Tá bom, tá bom, eu desisto. – disse Sirius – Vamos tomar café da manhã.

- Hey! E eu? – perguntou Peter.

- Ora, você sabe, não tem antídoto, tem de esperar passar o efeito! – respondeu Remus, entre risos. – Mas como a Lily não vai aparecer por um bom tempo, você pode vir com a gente.

- O quê? – fez James – Como assim não vai aparecer?

- Há! – riu Sirius – A ruivinha colaborou com a gente! Nós pedimos que ela sumisse pra não atrapalhar, daria tudo errado se você encontrasse as duas...

Furioso e revoltado, James olhou para Peter, no corpo de Lily.

- Bom, se ela não se importa... – disse passando o braço pelos ombros de Lily – Vamos dar uma volta juntos...

Remus, deixando o 'casal' ir na frente, virou-se para Sirius.

- Você usou um feitiço de confusão no Peter pra ele perder, não foi?

- Claro! – admitiu Sirius.

E rindo, acompanharam os outros dois na entrada do salão principal.


End file.
